


Tentacles?  Really?

by Fangirl_Deluxe14



Series: Kinktober 2018 [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Deluxe14/pseuds/Fangirl_Deluxe14
Summary: "You want to what?"





	Tentacles?  Really?

“You want to  _ what? _ ”  Sam asked incredulously, shaking his head.  “Tentacles? Have you been watching hentai again?  There’s no way I would ever do that, Dean. No. Damned. Way.”

 

Dean laughed.  “Relax, Sammy, I was just teasing you.  There’s no way we could actually find a way to do it either.”  He shoots Sam a wink. “You know how much I love you.”

 

“Yeah, I do.  Come here”, Sam smiled and reached for Dean’s hand, pulling him in and kissing him gently.  Dean returned the kiss and used his free hand to close the laptop before following Sam back to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments are dearly appreciated!
> 
> Soo... Yeah, I just struggled with this fic and decided that, since we're basically smack dab in the middle of Kinktober, I'd lighten things up with a crackfic.


End file.
